sonicwbiifandomcom-20200216-history
Bryce Papenbrook
| birth_place = | death_date = | death_place = | residence = Los Angeles, California, U.S. | alma_mater = University of California at Los Angeles | occupation = Voice actor | years_active= 2000–present | agent = Abrams Artists Agency | credits = Sword Art Online as Kirito Attack on Titan as Eren Jaeger Blue Exorcist as Rin Okumura Durarara!! as Masaomi Kida Fate/stay night: Unlimited Blade Works as Shirou Emiya The Seven Deadly Sins as Meliodas | spouse = Samantha Papenbrook | children = 1 | family = Debbie Rothstein (mother) Bob Papenbrook (father) | website = }} Bryce Papenbrook (born February 24, 1986)Birthday references: * * is an American voice actor who has done voice work for Animaze, Bang Zoom! Entertainment, Funimation and Studiopolis and has performed the voices for several anime roles, particularly those of young male protagonists. He is best known for his portrayals of Kirito in Sword Art Online, Eren Jaeger in Attack on Titan, Rin Okumura in Blue Exorcist, Masaomi Kida in Durarara!! series, Caesar Anthonio Zeppeli in JoJo's Bizarre Adventure, Shirou Emiya in Fate/stay night: Unlimited Blade Works, Meliodas in The Seven Deadly Sins, Red in Pokémon Origins, Kaito in Ajin: Demi-Human and Makoto Naegi and Nagito Komaeda in the Danganronpa series. In animation, he provides the voice of Adrien Agreste Cat Noir in Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir. Early life and education Papenbrook was born in West Hills, California. He is the son of Debbie Rothstein and Bob Papenbrook, both of whom were voice actors. He graduated from UCLA in 2007 with a Bachelor's in Political Science.https://www.linkedin.com/in/bryce-papenbrook-a2213112 Personal life Papenbrook has trained in the martial arts for over 16 years, and holds a fourth-degree black belt. He began training in the Chuck Norris system of Tang Soo Do (also known as American Tang Soo Do) under his original instructor Steve Clark. Later he would train and receive his fourth-degree black belt in the system under Clark’s instructor, former Chuck Norris black belt Dennis Ichikawa. Papenbrook would go on to become a 3-time kickboxing champion with over 60 fights to his credit.House of Champions Academy of Martial Arts > Bryce Papenbrook Bio. URL accessed on February 10, 2010. He has been a kickboxing instructor at the House of Champions Academy of Martial Arts in Van Nuys, California. He is married to Samantha Papenbrook; they have a daughter named Ella, born in 2015. Filmography Anime } |- | || The Seven Deadly Sins || Meliodas, Love Helm || || |- | || Danganronpa: The Animation || Makoto Naegi || || |- | || Attack on Titan: Junior High || Eren Jaeger || || |- | || Brothers Conflict || Wataru Asahina || || |- || || Cyborg 009 vs Devilman|| Devilman / Akira Fudō || || |- | || Ajin || Kaito || || |- |- || || Mobile Suit Gundam: Iron-Blooded Orphans|| Eugene Sevenstark || || |- | || One-Punch Man || Marugori || || |- | ||''Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak Academy'' || Makoto Naegi, Nagito Komaeda || || |- || || Charlotte|| Sho || || |- || || Pokémon Generations|| Buck || || |- || || Tales of Zestiria the X|| Sorey || Episodes 17-20 (Simuldub) || the latest Tales of Zestiria the X SimulDub episode, @BrycePapenbrook will fill in for as Sorey while @robbiedaymond heals his voice |date = February 28, 2017 | accessdate = March 15, 2016 |}} |- | || Terraformars|| Enrique, Hans, Alexander Asimov || || |- |2018 |''Twin Star Exorcists'' |Rokuro Enmado | | |- || || My Hero Academia|| Yo Shindo || || |} Animation Film } |} Video games } |- | || Earth Defense Force 2025 || Ranger 27 || || |- | || Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair || Nagito Komaeda, Makoto Naegi || || |- | || Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc || Makoto Naegi || || |- | || Mind Zero || Nobuhiko Watanabe || || |- | || Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth || Theodore || || |- | || Final Fantasy Type-0 HD || Machina Kunagiri || || |- |- | || Disney Princess Palace Pets || Sultan || || |- | || Xenoblade Chronicles X || Cross (Rookie Voice) || || |- | || Elsword || Add || || |- || || Bravely Second: End Layer|| Tiz Arrior || Grouped under Cast in closing credits || |- || || Mobius Final Fantasy|| Wol || || |- || || Exist Archive: The Other Side of the Sky|| Kanata Kujo || || |- || || Fire Emblem Heroes|| Henry, Raven, Karel, Oscar || || |- | || Horizon Zero Dawn || Bast || || |- || || Persona 5|| Mr Hiruta || || |- || || Dissidia Final Fantasy NT|| Zidane Tribal || || http://www.behindthevoiceactors.com/video-games/Dissidia-Final-Fantasy-NT/side-by-side/ |} References }} External links * * * Category:Living people Category:American male kickboxers Category:American male voice actors Category:Jewish American male actors Category:University of California, Los Angeles alumni Category:People from West Hills, Los Angeles Category:21st-century American male actors Category:American male video game actors Category:American male film actors Category:American male television actors Category:Male actors from Los Angeles Category:1986 births